Love Will Always Return
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Alex leaves Mitchie without telling her why. When Mitch returns to New York, she finally figures out why Alex left her. Mitchie tries to save Alex, resulting in the death of herself. Selena/Demi Alex/ Mitchie Femslash! R&R PLEASE
1. Don't Do It!

_**i was feeling pretty dark and gloomy today. its sad but hey, whatever, dont like dont read right?**_

_**This story's events are inspired after my life, but a little twisted and turned but it has the same idea.**_

_**They are both 17 in this.**_

_**Alex is a wizard, Demi knows she is.**_

_**This story was inspired by the song Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and Lonely Day by System of a Down.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**...**_

_Mitchie's POV_

When people say 'we need to talk' it brings up alot of thoughts in your head. Even if your an optimist, you can't help but let the terrible gut wrenching things run through your mind when someone says that in a sad tone.

You can think of so many things.

Breakups.

Deaths.

Sickness.

Bad news.

Someone moving.

Drugs.

Crime.

Rape.

So many things confuse your brain and jumble through, torturing you till you get the real news. They fly through your head so fast you can feel yourself getting dizzy. A constant rush of words zoom around.

That's what I feel like right now when Alex just said that to me.

She called, saying the horrid catchphase, then said I should come over right away.

I'm now staring at her door. I've raised my hands so many time to the door, attempting to knock, but I chicken out.

She's totally going to break up with me.

I just know it.

I take a deep breath, holding it in then finally hitting the door with my knuckles. I immediatly regret it. I back up, going to run, until her mom answers the door.

"Hey Teresa." I say, being polite. She's never liked me, not since she learned I was dating her daughter, who I had recently become sexually active with. Not her fault she had to walk in on us. I wanted to make a good first impression and meet her nicely, but I couldn't do that while my head was between her legs. If she had just taken a little longer in the grocery store, we would be all good. But I guess fate hates us that way.

"Hi Mitchie. Come on in, Alex is upstairs. Please go right up." I was shocked. For one thing, she was normally rude or spiteful, but this time it just had sadness and somewhat a tinge of disappointment in. Plus, she had said please. And secondly, she would normally say to me 'And leave the door open!'. But I guess she was tired or something. I nodded and thanked her. She just went back to work at the sub shop, blandly taking orders for customers.

I felt my heart race increase as I walked the hallway.

What is she gunna say to me?

I hope she doesn't break up with me. I have given this girl everything i've got and I have given up so much.

I knocked on her door softly.

I waited there, hands clasped together behind my back as I rocked back and forth on my heels. I was biting my lip as well, but it was so hard it drew the blood up.

"Alex?" I asked through the door.

"Come in." I heard her broken angel's voice cry out. I practically ripped open the door now. She sat on her bed, head down, hands in her face.

"Hey." I whispered cautiously.

"Hi." She said.

"You needed to talk about something?" I say, scared to bring the subject up. She nodded.

Oh god I hope she doesn't leave me. Please don't leave me Alex. I love you.

"Remember that record deal for singing you turned down?" She asked.

"Yes. I turned it down for you, so we could be together." I explained.

"Yeh, well I called the record company and they said they still want you."

"Alex, I said no cause it would interfere with our future plans."

"Mitchie, your taking the deal. It's a once in a life time thing." She ordered.

"Why? Why should I? ... No, the question is, why do you want me too?" I ask.

I felt my heart almost shatter as she just looked at me and put her head down. Her eyes were so broken, and filled with hurt and pain.

"I'm leaving you. So I want you to take the deal."

My heart. It snapped. It's crushing itself. It's twisting and turning itself in pain. I grasp my hand to my heart, calming it. It doesn't help.

"Alex, please, what did I do wrong? I can fix it."

"It's not you, it's me."

Wow, did she actually just say that cheesy overused breakup line?

"We've been together for 3 years, given our innocence to each other, and have been secretly engaged for 1 year and you have the disrespect to use those words to me?" I spat.

"I known we've been through alot together, but this just isn't working out for me. And it's true, it's my problems, not yours." She stood up and walked to me. "Here, keep this."

She removed her purity ring from her finger. We kept our own on since our parents would be suspicious at us wearing each others, even though Teresa knew we have had sex. It was just easier that way.

She wrenched my hand off my heart and placed her ring on my finger. I stared at it.

"I'll get my mum to drive you home."

"No, it's okay, i'll walk." I managed out. She walked me to the front door and we stood outside the steps.

"Here, this is for the music deal." She said handing me a card.

How could she be so unaffected by this breakup?

I could only nod.

I just remembered.

I shakily raised a hand up and slid my purity ring off. I took her hand in mine. She pulled back so I held tighter. I slid it on to her middle finger on her left hand. On her finger next to it, lay her engagement ring. It was a sparkling white diamond ring, 24k, gold band. It was all of my savings in my bank account. I wear the same one, they came in a pair.

"What about the rings?" I ask.

"Do whatever you want with it Mitchie."

"Are you gunna keep yours?"

"Forever and always." She answers.

I nod and I feel a something on my nose.

It's a rain drop.

We had stared at each other for so long that the rain picked up to a thunderous pace. It was pouring buckets before any sense was kicked into us. She broke the gaze and cleared her throat.

"I love you Alex." I say, a last attempt to save what we have. She looks at me and even in the rain I can see a small smile twitch at her lips.

"I love you too, but we just don't work out." She whispers. I pull her in for one last hug and she hugs back just as tightly. I had hoped this day never would happen.

It's funny how the weather reflects my mood though.

I pull back and I kiss her for the last time. I love the taste of her lips. Their sweet, oh so soft, and have always made me feel so wanted and needed. They give me that feeling all over again. It makes my tummy tingle and my nose and ears sting. I smile into the kiss since she's kissing me back. She smiles lightly but immediatly pulls back. She glares at me.

"Leave now Mitch. Just go." Alex begs.

I can only nod.

I take her hand, touching our rings that we've traded. She watches me with curious eyes.

What ever have I done to stop her from loving me?

I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Together.

I want her kids, her soul, her heart, her mind, her body. I wanted all of her in every way.

I rub the band around her finger and my tears fall on her hand. I look up. She looks like pained.

I must be making this difficult for her. But then again I think, she's the one breaking up with me.

Well, all good things come to an end right?

I just don't wanna accept it. Everything seems to be happening so quickly.

I walk away, letting our hand slowly disconnect from the distance between us.

The rain is coming down in sheets, yet I walk from her house with a heavy heart. My hair is stuck to my face with the wind that blows down on me. The thunder and lightning has started and it makes my heart race. It's always scared me, ever since I was a child. I watch the cars speed around corners dangerously, not caring who resides on the sidewalks or crossroads.

The rain has found it's way down the back of my hoodie, causing me to gasp and arch my back away from the coldness of it all.

A truck comes racing around the corner, hitting a giant puddle. It splashes up, drowning me in dirty rain water. I can only push the hair out of my face and move on.

Yet, I don't wanna move on. I don't want to forget. I don't want her to forget about me. I don't ever regret standing by her side. But somewhere, we went wrong. Our love was so strong. Unbreakable almost.

Almost.

It makes me cry, sob, break down. My tears mix with the rain that falls down ever so heavily, dispursing into my already soaked t-shirt.

I don't know what to do anymore.

...xXx...

It's been 4 months since Alex broke my heart. I took the record company deal. I'm a big shot now. I have music video's, movie auditions, TV shows, tours. But without Alex, I feel incomplete. I feel like i'll never live up to anyone's expectations cause I already gave everything I had to Alex, and she didn't expect anything out of me.

I've sung in alot of places, but the one that is now brought to my attention is New York. It's in a day. I'm putting on a concert in the park... where me and Alex used to sit on the bench and kiss. On our first date we took a walk through the park after the movie and dinner, and we kissed. It was so magical.

Even after our breakup Alex was still there for me. She would send a text message every time another one of my videos would be released. She would call every time a tabloid would start some type of rumor about me. It was kinda short, and caring, but nothing else. It would go like...

_"Mitchie?" Alex asked._

_"Yeh, it's me. How have you-"I replied._

_"Are you really pregnant?" Alex cut me off._

_"No, just a rumor, you know how Hollywood is."_

_"Ok, bye," _

_Then I would be left to listen to the dial tone._

It was so short, but I loved hearing her voice, even though it would become a little raspier each time.

It's the day of the concert, and i'm so frickin nervous.

I wonder if she will be there.

No, probably not.

She broke up with me. She doesn't care.

I walk up on the makeshift stage that stands in the middle of the park. It's a huge turnout. The whole park is filled with people, not a space left, but I only want to see just one person there.

I've song La La Land, Gift of a Friend, Remember December, Here We Go Again, and now i'm singing Don't Forget.

I look out into the crowd, a last attempt to see if she's there. I look to the bench.

Alex.

She's there.

I haven't even noticed i've stopped singing right in the middle of the song.

Oh god, she looks... old?

Her hair is shorter and her face is pale and thin. The bags under her eyes dim her bright eyes. She's not even dress in Alex style clothes. She has black skinnies jeans and a white long baggy cardigan hiding her skinny torso that stops mid thigh. The veins in her body are dark blue and black. The one's in her neck are bright red.

What has happened to her?

I drop the microphone and rip out my earpiece. I jump off the side of the stage and run to her. She watched me carefully, eyeing me the whole time. I stand in front of her.

I've thought of this moment. What I would say, what I would do. But now, nothing comes to mind as I look at her. Great.

"Alex." I whisper breathlessly.

"Mitch." She replies formally. Her voice is weak, so soft.

I pull her into a hug. Her body is somewhat familiar, but her bones poke into me and I can feel her rips clearly as my arms wrap around her. I feel her body rack against mine and I can hear her cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you Mitch. I always have and i'm sorry that I hurt you."

"Why did you leave me?"

Her body stiffened and she pulled back.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not Alex?"

"I... I just... can't."

"That's okay. But, why do you look so sick?" I ask.

"I'm just tired."

Suddenly, Justin comes running out of nowhere. He puts his hand around her waist and steadies her.

"Come on, you've been out to long." Justin warned. He helped her stumble away.

"Wait!" I chase after them. I'm guessing everybody at the concert was watching the scene play out. I don't really care. I pull at her frail hand, turning her around.

I look into her eyes. I just can't handle it anymore.

I crash our lips together. I move my lips against hers, wanting her to kiss back. I touch my hands to her cheeks, feeling her defined jaw line with the pads of my fingers. It's all so great. She's here, letting me kiss her.

I hear the crowd behind me. Some noises of 'awhs' and 'how cutes' reach my ears. Some hoot and hollar in enjoyment.

I slowly pull back on my kissing, just till it's soft pecks. I rest my forehead on hers. Her eyes are closed. It makes me sigh in content.

"I love you Lexy," I say, "I love you no matter what, but I just can't live without you. Even if we're just friends, I can handle it. I've missed you so much." I say to her.

Her eyes flutter open and the veins in her eyes are red, popping out and exuberant.

"Mitch, I love you too, but your gunna get hurt, i'll hurt you. And I don't wanna hurt you, ever. But I will if you stay."

"Alex, the hurt you could cause me is nothing to the love I recieve from you. I don't care what pain you'll cause me, which you probably won't, it will be worth just being near you."

"Come over, late at night, i'll zap you up from outside the bottom of my balcony. I'll explain everything then." She says and I agree immediatly.

"Mitchie Torres! If you don't get up there and sing, your fired!" My manager calls. Alex nods and kisses my lips softly. I smile geniunely cause she kissed me. I rush back to the stage, and sing, for the first time, with a smile on my face.

My smile quickly faded as I watched Justin, bridal style carry an unconcious Alex out of the park. He turns to look at me watching him. He shakes his head apologetically, then disappears with a wave of his wand.

I drop my microphone once more and run to my car, ignoring the shouts of disappointed fans. I start my black BMW and rush to her house, dodging the on coming traffic. I jump out and run to her house, go in, and find Jerry pushing clients out of the restaraunt with a tear in his eye.

"Jerry where is she?" I scream.

"In the lair!" He replies as he pushes the last client out the door and follows me into the freezer. I see Teresa, Max and Justin standing around, their heads down. I push past them to see Alex spread out on the couch. Her breathing is shallow. The veins in her neck have spread to the bottom of her jaw and to her mouth, causing her lips to become blue and red.

"What's wrong with her?" I shout.

Justin pulls me up and out of the lair to sit me in a booth.

"Look, Mitchie, did Alex ever tell you why she broke up with you?"

"No."

"She didn't wanna hurt you, since... she's dying." He choked out the last words.

"What?" It seems like there is no more air in my lungs at the moment.

"She went into the wizarding world, pissed someone off, and they cursed her. We've tried everything, nothing gets rid of it, well nothing Alex wanted to do."

"What's the thing she wouldn't do?"

"She can live, if she gives it to someone else. She refused to cause someone else the pain's she's gone through."

"I'll take it." I say.

"What? No. That's the one thing that Alex didn't want."

"Too bad. How does someone take it from her?"

"It can be transfered through blood and a kiss."

"But we've kissed before."

"Yes, but you didn't trade blood."

"Will you help me?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes." Justin agrees.

Justin planned it all out. When Alex is asleep tonight, we'll sneak in, cut her hand, and i'll kiss her.

We walked back into the lair, waiting for Alex to rest till he could take her back upstairs.

4 hours torturous hours later Justin carried her into her room.

He placed her on her bed. She looked like a broken angel on the bed. Her hair splayed across the bed and her hands lay across her chest.

He told me to cut my hand with the special knife he handed me, then cut hers, connect our hands, and kiss her.

I asked him to leave. I was ready.

I took the jewel encrusted knife. I straddled her fragile body and placed it to my palm. I dug it into my skin, cutting the moist, sweaty flesh, and looked at it as the blood ran down my hand. I felt powerful.

I lifted her hand and did the same, yet I felt bad, I was hurting the love of my life. Even though I had to hurt her, to save her. I took her hand and laced our fingers together, pressing our palms to each others. I could feel her blood against my cut. It was cold. I wonder if mine was too.

Alex's eyes started to flutter. Oh crap, she was waking up. She looked at our hands and gasped. She tried pulling away. I held tighter.

"No, don't even think about it." She threatened.

"Alex, I love you. Don't forget about me." I whispered.

I pinned her hands down, and kissed her.

Justin said to not break the kiss no matter what happens until it's all over. I had no clue what he meant by that... till I felt pain.

I whimpered into the kiss. It stung my eyes so I was crying. I felt a tar like substance that was boiling hot slide down my throat, burning my skin inside my body. I felt it wrap around my lungs and prevent me from breathing properly. I was sobbing into the kiss. Alex tried moving her head to the side, so I grabbed her face with my left hand that was free and placed her. I took her bottom lip in mine and I could hear her cry out.

"Mitch... please... stop... it hurts." She mumbled.

Even after what Justin said, I had to break the kiss, it was hurting her.

I relenquished her lips and I felt a spark in mine.

I felt really tired suddenly. I fell off the bed from our straddling position and hit the floor. Alex rolled onto the floor, her right leg between mine and her left leg beside me. Her hands shook my shoulders.

"Mitch, stay with me, please."

I wanted to reply, but I didn't know how to talk while this tar like substance glued my lips and my whole mouth together. I took her whool cardigan in my hands tightly and pulled it off, leaving her in her bra. She looked at me, confused.

I just weakly smiled at her and put her hands to the hem of my shirt, I needed help removing it. She lifted it off and I shifted my eyesight to the bed. She nodded and picked me up and placed me down on the bed. I pulled her body down on mine, wanting skin to skin contact. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling.

I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but I couldn't speak. I kissed her cheek, showing her that I cared.

"Why did you take the curse?" Alex asked.

I tried to respond, it was useless. I put my fingers into my mouth. I ran them along the hot liquid, trying to move enough of it away so I could tell her. I wrenched at it.

I whimpered in pain. I grabbed enough and pulled it from my mouth. A long string of black ooze followed my grasp. I threw it to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief when I figured I could now talk. She cringed at the sight. 

"I... love you Lexy. I didn't... want you to... die." I managed out.

"Mitch, the reason I broke up with you is cause I didn't want to give it to you accidently or have you watch me die. I couldn't give it to someone else, but you just took it and I don't know what to do to save you."

"Just... love me." I gasped out. I could feel the black ooze expanding inside me.

"I do love you, forever and always." She said and I smiled.

"I broke... the kiss... what happens now?"

"The kiss was broken, so it means the trading of the curse wasn't finished. It means... we're both... gunna die."

"But I... have it." I'm still having speech problems.

"You have some, I have some." She explained.

"How long will it take?" I ask.

"Approximately? About a 10 hours, maybe less, maybe more."

"I want to be... your wife." I say.

"I do too. But we don't have enough time."

"We have time... for some last-day-alive fun right?" I ask. She giggles lightly and nods. I kiss her longingly. It felt so good to kiss her, almost to good to be true. I take her shoulders in my hands and rub them softly, causing her to shiver. I kiss her neck and she moans. It's been so long since i've heard that. I want to hear more. I roll us over and quickly dispose of her black skinnies. I lean up to kiss her again. When I can't breathe I stop moving and place my hands on my throat.

I gasp for air and Alex's eyes widen.

"No, no babe, no, please don't." She begs. She sits up. I'm straddling her so her body is closely pressed to mine. Her hands are on my waist.

"No, breathe, breathe Mitch, please!" Alex screams. I grab at her shoulder, calming her. I hug her face into my body. Her head is in the crook of my neck as my arms wrap around her torso as best as I can.

I feel my body fill with the ooze. I release her and move my head to the side of her, in dire need to throw up. I let it spill from my mouth, expecting black liquid, but was met with my own red blood.

"Alex... I love you."

"No Mitch, your not dying now, your too young. We have so much we wanted to do together." Alex was in denial.

I nodded and we sat side by side, face to face, hand in hand, heart to heart for as long as I could survive.

A few hours later, Alex started coughing. I felt tears run down my cold cheeks as she leaned over the side of the bed and threw up red. We were both dying now.

"I love you... so much, you have... no idea." I gasped out.

"I love... you too. I always will... and have." She replied.

I felt my lungs and heart squeeze in pain. Alex started whimpering. Her face was contorted in discomfort.

"No, don't go." I begged.

Alex gasped for air and was choking. Her eyes fluttered and I couldn't even help her since I was having breathing problems.

Her eyes started closing slowly. I took her hands in mine. She nodded and I shifted closer till our bodies were so close that not even an air molecule could fit in there. We wrapped our arms around each other. I lifted my chin as best as I could, to kiss her one last time.

Our lips met and I felt my heart slow down.

Suddenly, nothing in my body was moving. I couldn't hear my heartbeat thumping in my ears again. Alex looks at me with wide eyes and I just rest my forehead on hers, ours nose's touching, ours lips just grazing.

My eyes closed, so did hers.

I felt everything exit my body, my air, my power, my energy just flowed out out of my breathe.

I wish we could just be sat on our park bench, making out, loving each other for the rest of our lives.

I just wanna be married to her, have her kids, and make love to her every night of my life and make her feel happy.

I can't do that now as I can't hear her breathing.

I feel tears run down my cheeks and fall into my ears from the angle I lie.

I hate this.

I feel Alex's grip on my arms tighten before she let's go.

No, no she can't leave me. But I can't even open my eyes to stop her from leaving.

I scoot my face further, pressing our lips together for the last time.

I can't feel my body...

But all I can think about is Alex...

...

Do you want me to do a two shot? or just leave them dead? Review and tell me please!


	2. She Did It

_**okay, so MANY people want me to do another chapter,,, so i will cuz many of you i think.. want to kill me. so yeh, here we are.**_

_**thank you to **__**Sab77**__** and **__**joske432**__** for the ideas for this chapter :)**_

_**i dedicate it to them :)**_

_**thanks for all the lovely reviews :D**_

_**...**_

_Alex's POV_

All I felt was death. It was cold. It was sad. It wasn't welcoming like the tight embrace of Mitchie's arms.

I had missed her so much, and the first time we even saw each other, I fainted.

I just killed one of the biggests Pop-Stars of the 21st century with my own lips.

I just killed my girlfriend.

I just killed my fiance.

I just killed the love of my life.

And how the hell do I even know this?

I have no clue, but i'm freakin staring at my own body right now while the family is crying over us.

Jerry walked in and shouted 'But, what, how?... Alex!' at our bodies.

Teresa's crying, well, more like wailing.

Max and Justin are just sat, in the corner, the occasional tear running down there face. Nice to know they care. Pfft!

I walked up to Jerry.

"Hey, no need to cry, i'm right here. Why don't you respond to me?" I waved my hand in his face. It was like he couldn't even see me.

And if i'm here, where the fuck is Mitchie?

"Mitchie? Where are you?"

"I'm right here... I think." Was all I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Mitchie looking at her pale skin.

"What's happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know! Your the wizard, you figure it out!"

"I don't know what's going on!"

"Why can't they see us?" She screams wildly.

"Like I said Mitch, I don't know."

I walked over to our bodies as my family, hysterically in tears, called the wizard police.

"Is that what I look like when i'm dead?" I asked, in shock.

"Alex, shut up!"

"But look at me!" I said, pointing to my body.

"Alex. Really? Just shut up." She ordered.

I looked at my body, and then it hit me.

"Aha!" I stood on my bed, then lied down in my body.

"Is it working?" I shouted to Mitch.

"Is what working you tard?"

"Am I reconnected to my body?"

"What do you think asshole?"

I wished she would stop insulting me. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot.

"It was just an idea." I defended.

"I know, sorry."

I removed myself from my body. Watching as some wizard police placed our bodies on stretchers.

"No! No Stop! I'm aliiivvveeee!" I shouted at them. They just went about their jobs, completely ignoring me.

"Shut up Alex." Mitchie was really annoying me right about now.

"How about you shut it Mitchie?" I bitched at the girl.

"I think i'm dead, and we're staring at our bodies and now your being mean to me?"

"I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't know what else to do!"

"I know! Me too!" She shouted back.

"I just can't handle this! What are we supposed to do?"

"It's okay, just breathe, chill, we can figure this out."

"I hate this!" My voice got very loud and high pitched at the end of that sentence.

"We'll figure it out."

"We better." I agreed.

I sat and watched the family all night and day. I let the few common tears run down my face, but I didn't let Mitchie see that. She just lies were she last dies, and stares at where I died. I don't blame her, that's all I want to do, but I can't. I have to figure out how to live again. For her and me.

I grab a book off the shelf, and to Justin that would just look like a book floating in mid-air, but I didn't care.

I ran off with it and up the stairs while Jerry and Teresa just stared at it in shock.

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah?" She whispered. She was laying on the bed again, staring at where I died.

"I don't think we're ever gunna get out of this hell."

"What?"

"I can't see anything that will help us."

"At least we're here together." She places her hand on my cheek gingerly. I know it's like we're invisible humans, but I can still touch her, and I love that.

She lays on the bed again, staring at where I died, again. I roll my eyes. I wish she would do something else.

I start skimming the pages of the book. The words are all the same to me, nothings changed mentally or visually for me or her.

_Curses_

_A curse can only be broken by a sacrifice or the Power of Love. Either is strong enough to break the spell, but both have many downsides._

The Power of Love?

Me and Mitchie have love. Lots of it infact. Enough to go around.

I read on...

_...only one member of the love circle can rehabilitated. One has to sacrifice their life, for theirs loves. It can be done by showing making of true love._

Making true love?

Ohhhhh! I get it.

I slam the book closed. This is what I have to do. I won't be with Mitch, but she'll be alive. That's what I promised her. I said I would always keep her safe, no matter what, and here's where that will be tasted.

"I have the answer!"

"You do?" Mitchie jumped up off the bed by a foot and ran to me. I put the book down and whispered it in her ear.

"Oh my. Well, if that's how we'll be saved, save me my knight in shining armor." She winked at me. Even in death, she still had a great, sexy sense of humour that always entertained me. One of the reasons of why I have always loved her. She seemed really preppy the first time we met, but I just grew to love that side of her, even though I was the complete opposite of her.

Mitchie flung her body into my arms and I picked her up and layed her on the bed.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She kisses my lips.

I remove our clothes and lay down on her.

Slowly, I slide down to her most private treasure.

I just start by teasing her body, but it soon turns hot and steamy as i'm putting all my work into it.

I drag my hand up her thigh and slide a finger into her wet core.

She moans out deeply.

I start to whisper the enchanted words against her skin that will save her.

_"I give myself, my body, my soul, and most importantly my heart to Mitchie Torres. I, Alex Russo, sacrifice myself in the name of love, for the one I love."_

A white light surrounds the room. Mitchie didn't notice since her eyes were closed as she was climaxing, but I saw it engulf us in a blinding haven of brightness.

The next thing that happened, wasn't written in the book.

We were stood at the bottom of a 100 foot pyramid, wearing the clothes we died in.

Mitchie was stood beside me as we gazed at it.

"What now?" I asked.

"RUN!" She shouted. I turned around frightfully, following her gaze to the hot tar that was eating the floor. I pushed her ahead of me, hoping she would survive, like I promised years ago.

"Alex?" I heard her shout.

"I know, just get to the top!"

It took us a few more dreadful, tiring seconds to run up hill. My legs were already hurting. If we ever survived this, I was going with Mitchie on her morning jogs. I need to get fit.

A large circled portal drew itself in front of our own eyes. Today has been a really weird one.

"Go!" I shouted, pointing at it.

"What?"

"Go! It will take you back to your body!"

"No, not without you Alex."

"Just go! I need you to go for me!"

She crossed her arms and shook her head.

The steaming hot tar was creeping up on us a little faster than I wanted it too.

"I love you Mitchie, but you need to go, I promised that I would always keep you safe. Just please go, please for me." I begged. She raised her head to look into my eyes. Mitchie's piercing eyes searched mine.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry." I pulled her into my arms.

I kissed her head. The tears were burning my eyes, my nose was stinging and my face was hot and it wasn't just from the tar rapidly trying to eat my feet not mere inches from us.

I've never ever wanted to hurt her, but this will be for her own good.

I know it will.

I threw her into the portal. I watched as every part of her got sucked in and disappeared, along with the portal.

"I love you Mitchie Torres." I whispered to myself.

I turned around to see the tar.

"I really don't wanna have to die twice." I back up till I pratically stood on the tip of the pyramid.

Suddenly, it was like I was swallowed. I was spun around and around until I was about to be sick.

It was like my body was twisting and twisting into a tiny ball.

My lungs were so compressed I couldn't even reach out a scream that wouldn't help me one bit.

For a moment, I swear a saw my life flash before my eyes.

The moments that didn't have Mitchie in them were lame.

In my heart, I realized what true love was.

You weren't obsessed with someone, you were in love.

You could or would constantly insult someone, but they knew you never meant it. You were just pushing each other's buttons.

You would do things to make them happy, not matter how hard it was, or how rough the consequences.

It was missing them every time your apart, and wanting to be with them every moment of your living and dying breaths.

Mitchie was that person for me, and I couldn't let her go.

...xXx...

A dark, black cold area confined me to my spaces.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. I was incredibly confused.

I felt whole again. Not just like when I was a ghost person, but like I could feel things again and my heart could beat again.

"Mitchie?" I screamed.

I needed her. I craved for her. I lusted for her. I love her.

Where is she?

I lifted my head, only to be denied and get slammed in the skull.

Oh, wow, that would leave a bump.

I decided searching with my hands would be safer.

I felt a big bar in my palms and pulled on it.

Light shined into the area and I squinted in pain.

The bed like item I was lying on slid out and I greeted fresher air.

I stood up, and nearly fainted when I figured out where I was.

A morgue.

"Oh god."

Thank god I was still wearing my same clothes I died in.

"Mitchie?"

"Mmphhhmmppffftt!"

I looked to the right corner, where the sound came from.

"I'm coming for you babe!"

My heart lept as I heard more muffled sounds.

I pulled open her bed and she jumped onto me, squishing me underneath her forcefully. I didn't care, I just wanted to be near her.

I dug my hands in her hair before kissing her lips.

I've only been away from them about an hour, maybe less, and I couldn't handle it.

She broke the kiss and hit me in the face.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I asked. What is she thinking?

"Do you even know what i've been through?" She shouted. "Don't you dare push me in any weird holes in the universe or leave me ever again!"

"I won't. I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

After a while, when she realized where we were, we stood up and left.

We creeped by the secretary and ran out.

We were in the wizarding world.

"Shit."

"What? Why did you say shit? What's wrong?"

"We're in the wizard world."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Your a mortal."

"Oh..." I still don't think she fully understands.

We looked out onto the passing wizards. They were starting to stare.

"We have to leave." I pulled her hand and dragged her to closest post shop. There was always a gateway back to the human world in there. 

I nodded to the receptionist, ackowlodging her and walked to the back where a giant white door stood.

"Russo Home." I waved my hands around a little bit before opening the door waving for Mitchie to go in.

She was taking to long so I slapped her butt.

"C'mon babe."

"That's sexual harrassment." She informed me cheekily.

"Well, where i'm from, it's a slap of encouragement."

"You can slap me anytime then." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips.

As soon as they touched, I moaned into my mouth. I couldn't even help it.

If I had to live life without this, I would die. If I didn't have Mitchie with me at my side, I knew I would kill myself.

Her hands drifted under my shirt and rested underneath my bra. Her hands just slowly ran back and forth, caressing the skin. It gave my body the goosebumps.

Regretfully, I broke the kiss. People were staring.

"Let's continue this at home, in my locked room, on the bed." I whispered in her ear.

"No, i'm good." She stepped through the door and left me, staring shocked.

I chased after her, angry she was teasing me.

"Hey! Do you even know how hot and bothered you just left me in there?" I asked as I stepped through the portal.

I looked at Mitchie, eyes wide.

"What?" I ask.

I turn to stare right back at the wizard who rules the country.

"Well, hello ladies." He greeted. I just blushed furiously and nodded my head at him. "Take a seat." He ordered.

I did, right next to Mitchie.

"Now, listen, I know Mitch is a mortal, and the number one rule for the wizards is for our kind never to be exposed to their kind. I'm sorry you've broken the rules. There will be consequences." He say, looking straight at Mitch.

"No, please, don't hurt her, I just got her back. You can take my powers, I don't care, just let us go home and live peacefully, please." I begged.

I would give up my powers in a heartbeat to keep her safe. She was my life now, not magic.

"You would do that for a mortal? Your so young."

"I don't care. I love her, forever and always. You can take my powers, just let us go home."

He nodded.

"Recento."

I felt my body become weak and loose, limber almost.

I was then best friends with the floor. We're so close we were face to face.

That's all I can remember. 

...xXx...

Asshole took my powers. So now, here I am, laying in my bed, next to Mitchie, still feeling weak.

Mitchie?

"Mitchie?"

I rolled on top of her.

"Oh hey, your awake, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"They took your powers and you went unconcious, then they zapped us back home."

"Oh, I see... WAIT! We're home?"

OH EM GEEE! I'M SO HAPPY

"Yeah, our parents have already seen us. They are letting us rest."

"I miss them." I stood up from the bed and fell straight over.

"Your still weak from losing your powers."

"I got that now, thanks for the warning though." I tell her. She just smirks and opens her arms for me.

I crawl back into her warm embrace.

"I love you forever Mitchie." I tell her.

"I love you too." She replies. I kiss her neck.

Suddenly, a thought pops into my mind.

"Will you marry me? Truly and forever this time? I won't leave you again." I stare into her eyes.

"Yes, I will." She kisses my lips and my heart swells, my toes tingle, and my brain fogs.

I rub the purity ring on her finger, remembering our first time. It hasn't changed. Making love with Mitchie is always spectacular.

"Never leave me?" I ask her.

"Not even for a million dollars." She reassures me.

"What about for a billion dollars?" I test her, just checking sure.

"Hmmm, that's a toughy." She smiles at me.

That's Mitchie for you. Even in the sweetest moment, she would pull out her sense of humor, and ruin it.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

...

Okay, like it? review and tell me if ya like it!

thanks to all who have read anad reviewed :) 


End file.
